wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Faraon I/14
Rozdział czternasty W miesiącu Choiak od połowy września do połowy października, wody Nilu stanęły najwyżej i zaczął się nieznaczny opad. W ogrodach zbierano owoce tamaryndowe, daktyle i oliwki, a drzewa zakwitły po raz drugi. W tym czasie jego świątobliwość Ramzes XII opuścił swój słoneczny pałac pod Memfisem i z wielką świtą, na kilkudziesięciu strojnych statkach popłynął do Teb dziękować tamtejszym bogom za dobry wylew, a zarazem złożyć ofiary w grobach wiecznie żyjących przodków... Najdostojniejszy władca bardzo łaskawie pożegnał syna swego i następcę; ale kierunek spraw państwowych, na czas nieobecności, powierzył Herhorowi. Książę Ramzes tak mocno odczuł ten dowód monarszej nieufności, że przez trzy dni nie wychodził ze swojej willi i nie przyjmował pokarmów, tylko płakał. Później przestał się golić i przeniósł się na folwark Sary, ażeby uniknąć stykania się z Herhorem i dokuczyć matce, którą uważał za przyczynę swoich nieszczęść. Zaraz na drugi dzień w tym ustroniu odwiedził go Tutmozis ciągnąc za sobą dwie łodzie muzyków i tancerek, a trzecią napełnioną koszami jadła i kwiatów tudzież dzbanami wina. Ale książę kazał odjechać precz muzyce i tancerkom, a wziąwszy do ogrodu Tutmozisa rzekł: - Zapewne wysłała cię tu matka moja (oby żyła wiecznie!) w celu oderwania mnie od Żydówki?... Otóż powiedz jej dostojności, że choćby Herhor został nie tylko namiestnikiem, ale nawet synem mego ojca, ja robić będę to, co mi się podoba... Znam się na tym... Dziś chcą mnie pozbawić Sary, a jutro władzy... Przekonam ich, że ja nie wyrzekam się niczego. Książę był rozdrażniony, Tutmozis wzruszał ramionami, wreszcie odparł: - Jak wicher odnosi ptaka na pustynię, tak gniew wyrzuca człowieka na brzegi nie- sprawiedliwości. Czy możesz dziwić się kapłanom, że nie cieszą się, iż następca tronu związał swoje życie z kobietą innej ziemi i wiary? Prawda, że nie podoba im się Sara, tym więcej że masz ją jedną; gdybyś posiadał kilka kobiet rozmaitych, jak wszyscy młodzi szlachcice, nie zwracano by uwagi na Żydówkę. Lecz cóż oni zrobili jej złego?... Nic. Owszem, nawet jakiś kapłan bronił jej przed rozjuszonym tłumem napastników, których tobie podobało się wydobyć z więzienia... - A moja matka?... - wtrącił następca. Tutmozis roześmiał się. - Twoja czcigodna matka - prawił - kocha cię jak własne oczy i serce. Jużci i jej nie podoba się Sara, ale wiesz, co mi raz powiedziała jej dostojność?... Oto ażebym odbił ci Sarę!... Widzisz, jaki zrobiła sobie żart?... Na co ja odpowiedziałem równie żartem: Ramzes darował mi sforę gończych psów i dwa konie syryjskie, gdy mu się sprzykrzyły; może więc kiedyś odda mi i swoją kochankę, którą będę musiał przyjąć zapewne z dodatkiem... - Ani myśl o tym. Nikomu dziś nie oddałbym Sary właśnie dlatego, że z jej powodu mój ojciec nie mianował mnie namiestnikiem. Tutmozis kręcił głową. - Bardzo się mylisz - odparł. - Tak się mylisz, że aż mnie to przestrasza. Czyliżbyś naprawdę nie rozumiał powodów niełaski, które zna każdy oświecony człowiek w Egipcie?... - Nic nie wiem... - Tym gorzej - mówił zakłopotany Tutmozis. - Nie wiesz więc, że od czasu manewrów żołnierze, osobliwie greccy, w każdym szynku piją za twoje zdrowie... - Na to przecież dostali pieniądze. - Tak, ale nie na to, ażeby wołać na cały głos, że gdy nastąpisz po jego świątobliwości (oby żył wiecznie!), rozpoczniesz wielką wojnę, po której zajdą zmiany w Egipcie... Jakie zmiany?... I kto, za życia faraona, ośmieli się mówić o planach jego następcy?... Teraz książę sposępniał. - To jedno, ale powiem ci i drugie - prawił Tutmozis - bo złe jak hiena nigdy nie chodzi w pojedynkę. Czy wiesz, że między chłopstwem śpiewają o tobie pieśni, jak uwolniłeś napastników z więzienia, a co gorsza, znowu mówią, że gdy nastąpisz po jego świątobliwości, będą zniesione podatki?... Trzeba zaś dodać, że ile razy między chłopstwem zaczynano gadać o niesprawiedliwości i podatkach, zawsze następowały rozruchy. I albo zewnętrzny nieprzyjaciel wpadał do osłabionego państwa, albo Egipt dzielił się na tyle części, ilu było nomarchów... Sam wreszcie osądź: czy jest rzeczą stosowną, ażeby w Egipcie jakieśkolwiek imię częściej było wymawiane aniżeli faraona?... I ażeby ktokolwiek stawał między ludem a naszym panem?... Gdybyś zaś pozwolił, opowiedziałbym ci, jak na tą sprawę zapatrują się kapłani... - Ależ, rozumie się, mów... - Otóż jeden wielce mądry kapłan, który ze szczytu świątyni Amona zajmuje się dostrzeganiem niebieskich obrotów, wymyślił taką przypowieść. Faraon jest słońcem, a następca tronu księżycem. Gdy za świetlanym bogiem z daleka posuwa się księżyc, mamy jasność we dnie i jasność w nocy. Gdy księżyc chce być zanadto blisko słońca, wówczas znika sam i noce są ciemne. Ale jeżeli zdarzy się tak, że księżyc stanie przed słońcem, wtedy robi się zaćmienie, wielki popłoch dla świata. - I wszystkie te paplaniny - przerwał Ramzes - dochodzą do uszu jego świątobliwości?... Biada głowie mojej!... Bodajbym nigdy nie był synem królewskim!... - Faraon, jako bóg ziemski, wie o wszystkim; ale jest zanadto potężny, aby miał zważać na pijackie okrzyki żołnierstwa albo na szepty chłopów. On rozumie, że każdy Egipcjanin odda za niego życie, a ty najpierwej. - Prawdę rzekłeś!... - odparł stroskany książę. - W tym wszystkim jednak widzę nową nikczemność i obłudę kapłanów - dodał ożywiając się. - Więc to ja zasłaniam majestat pana naszego, bo uwalniam niewinnych z więzienia albo nie pozwalam memu dzierżawcy dręczyć chłopów niesprawiedliwym podatkiem?... Ale kiedy jego dostojność Herhor rządzi armią, mianuje dowódców, układa się z obcymi książęty, a memu ojcu każe spędzać dni na modlitwach... Tutmozis zasłonił uszy i tupiąc nogami zawołał: - Milcz już, milcz!... każde twoje słowo jest bluźnierstwem... Państwem rządzi tylko jego świątobliwość, i cokolwiek dzieje się na ziemi, pochodzi z jego woli. Herhor zaś jest sługą faraona i robi to, co mu pan każe... Kiedyś sam przekonasz się... Oby słowa moje nie były źle zrozumiane!... Książę tak sposępniał, że Tutmozis przerwał rozmowę i czym prędzej pożegnał przyjaciela. Gdy wsiadł do swej łódki opatrzonej baldachimem i firankami, głęboko odetchnął i wypiwszy spory kielich wina, począł rozmyślać: "Brr!... dziękuję bogom, że nie dali mi takiego charakteru, jaki ma Ramzes. Jest to najnieszczęśliwszy człowiek w najszczęśliwszych warunkach... Mógłby mieć najpiękniejsze kobiety z Memfisu, a pilnuje się jednej, aby dokuczyć matce! Tymczasem on nie matce dokucza, ale tym wszystkim cnotliwym dziewicom i wiernym żonom, które usychają z tęsknoty, że następca tronu, a w dodatku prześliczny chłopak, nie odbiera im cnoty albo nie zmusza ich do niewierności. Mógłby nie tylko pić, ale nawet kąpać się w najlepszym winie, a tymczasem woli nędzne piwo żołnierskie i suchy placek natarty czosnkiem. Skąd te chłopskie upodobania? nie rozumiem. Chyba czcigodna pani Nikotris w najniebezpieczniejszym czasie zapatrzyła się na jedzących robotników?.. Mógłby też od świtu do nocy nic nie robić. Gdyby chciał, nawet karmiliby go najznakomitsi panowie, ich żony, siostry i córki. Lecz on nie tylko sam wyciąga rękę po jadło, ale jeszcze na utrapienie szlachetnej młodzieży sam się myje, sam się ubiera, a jego fryzjer po całych dniach łapie ptaki w sidła i marnuje zdolności. O Ramzesie! Ramzesie!... - westchnął elegant. - Czy podobna, ażeby przy takim księciu rozwinęła się moda? My przecie od roku nosimy takie same fartuszki, a peruki utrzymują się tylko dzięki dworskim dygnitarzom, bo Ramzes wcale peruk nie chce nosić, co jest wielkim poniżeniem dla szlacheckiego stanu. A wszystko to... brr!... robi przeklęta polityka... O jak szczęśliwy jestem, że nie potrzebuję zgadywać: co myślą w Tyrze albo Niniwie, troszczyć się o żołd dla wojska, rachować, ilu ludzi przybyło czy ubyło Egiptowi i jakie można wybrać podatki? Straszna rzecz powiedzieć sobie, że mój chłop nie tyle mi płaci, ile ja potrzebuję i wydaję, lecz - na ile pozwala przybór Nilu. Ojciec Nil przecie nie pyta moich wierzycieli: co ja im jestem winien?..." Tak rozmyślał wykwintny Tutmozis i złotym winem krzepił stroskanego ducha. A zanim czółno przypłynęło do Memfis, zmógł go tak ciężki sen, że niewolnicy musieli swego pana do lektyki przenieść na rękach. Po odejściu Tutmozisa, które wyglądało na ucieczkę, następca tronu głęboko zamyślił się, nawet poczuł trwogę. Książę był sceptykiem, jako wychowaniec najwyższych szkół kapłańskich i członek najwyższej arystokracji. Wiedział, że gdy jedni kapłani przez wielomiesięczne posty i umartwienia sposobią się do wywoływania duchów, inni - nazywają duchy przywidzeniem albo oszustwem. Widywał też, że święty wół, Apis, przed którym padał na twarz cały Egipt, dostawał nieraz tęgie kije od najniższych kapłanów, którzy mu podawali paszę i podstawiali krowy. Rozumiał wreszcie, że jego ojciec, Ramzes XII, który dla pospólstwa był wiecznie żyjącym bogiem i wszechwładnym panem świata, jest naprawdę takim jak inni człowiekiem, tylko trochę więcej schorowanym niż inni starcy i bardzo ograniczonym przez kapłanów. Wszystko to wiedział książę i z wielu rzeczy drwił w duchu, a nawet publicznie. Lecz cały jego libertynizm upadał wobec faktycznej prawdy, że - z tytułów faraona żartować nie wolno nikomu!... Ramzes znał historią swego kraju i pamiętał, że w Egipcie wiele rzeczy przebaczono wielkim. Wielki pan mógł zepsuć kanał, zabić ukradkiem człowieka, drwić po cichu z bogów, brać prezenta od posłów obcych mocarstw... Ale dwa grzechy były niedopuszczalne: zdrada kapłańskich tajemnic i zdrada faraona. Człowiek, który popełnił jedno lub drugie, znikał, czasami po upływie roku, spośród sług i przyjaciół. Ale gdzie się podziewał i co się z nim działo?... o tym nawet mówić nie śmiano. Otóż Ramzes czuł, że znajduje się na podobnej pochyłości, od czasu gdy wojsko i chłopi zaczęli wymawiać jego imię i rozprawiać o jakowychś jego planach, zmianach w państwie i przyszłych wojnach. Myśląc o tym książę doznawał wrażenia, że jego, następcę tronu, bezimienny tłum nędzarzy i buntowników gwałtem pcha na szczyt najwyższego obelisku, skąd można tylko zlecieć i rozbić się na miazgę. Później, gdy po najdłuższym życiu ojca zostanie faraonem, będzie miał prawo i środki dokonać wielu takich czynów, o których nikt w Egipcie nie pomyślałby bez zgrozy. Ale dziś musi naprawdę strzec się, aby go nie uznano za zdrajcę i buntownika przeciw zasadniczym ustawom państwa. W Egipcie był jeden jawny władca: faraon. On rządził, on chciał, on myślał za wszystkich, i biada temu, kto ośmieliłby się wątpić głośno o wszechpotędze faraona albo mówić o jakichś swoich zamiarach czy choćby o zmianach w ogóle. Plany robiły się tylko w jednym miejscu: w sali, gdzie faraon słuchał zdań członków rady przybocznej i wypowiadał jej swoje opinie. Wszystkie też zmiany mogły wyjść tylko stamtąd. Tam płonęła jedyna widoczna lampa mądrości państwowej, której blask oświetlał cały Egipt. Ale i o tym bezpieczniej było milczeć. Wszystkie te uwagi z szybkością wichru przelatywały przez głowę następcy, gdy siedział na kamiennej ławce ogrodu Sary, pod kasztanem, i patrzył na otaczający go krajobraz. Woda Nilu już odrobinę opadła i poczęła robić się przezroczystą jak kryształ. Ale jeszcze cały kraj wyglądał niby zatoka morska gęsto usiana wyspami, na których wznosiły się budynki, ogrody warzywne i owocowe, a gdzieniegdzie kępy drzew wielkich, służących do ozdoby. Dokoła wszystkich tych wysp widać było żurawie z kubłami, za pomocą których nadzy ludzie miedzianej barwy, w brudnych przepaskach i czepkach, czerpali wodę z Nilu i kolejno wlewali ją do coraz wyżej położonych studzien. Szczególnie jedna taka miejscowość odbiła się w pamięci Ramzesa. Był to stromy pagórek, na którego zboczu pracowały trzy żurawie: jeden wlewał wodę z rzeki do studni najniższej; drugi czerpał z najniższej i podnosił o parę łokci wyżej, do studni średniej; trzeci ze średniej przelewał wodę w studnię najwyższą, położoną już na szczycie pagórka. Tam zaś kilku równie nagich ludzi czerpało wodę konwiami i polewało zagony jarzyn albo za pomocą ręcznych sikawek skrapiało drzewa. Ruchy żurawi, zniżających się i podnoszących, nachylenia kubłów, wytryski sikawek były tak rytmiczne, że ludzi, którzy je wywoływali, można było uważać za automaty. Żaden z nich nie przemówił do swego sąsiada, nie zmienił miejsca, nie obejrzał się, tylko pochylał się i wyprostowywał zawsze w ten sam sposób od rana do wieczora, od miesiąca do miesiąca, a zapewne od dzieciństwa do śmierci. "I to takie twory - myślał książę patrząc na pracę rolników - takie twory chcą zrobić mnie wykonawcą swoich przywidzeń!... Jakich zmian mogą oni żądać w państwie? Chyba, ażeby ten, kto czerpie wodę do niższej studni, przeszedł do wyższej albo zamiast polewać grzędy kubłem, skrapiał drzewa sikawką?..." Gniew bił mu do głowy, a upokorzenie przygniatało go na myśl, że on, następca tronu, dzięki bajkom takich oto istot, całe życie kiwających się nad studniami mętnej wody, nie został namiestnikiem! W tej chwili usłyszał między drzewami cichy szelest i - delikatne ręce oparły się na jego ramionach. - Cóż, Saro? - spytał książę nie odwracając głowy. - Smutny jesteś, panie mój?... - odparła. - Nie tyle ucieszył się Mojżesz widokiem ziemi obiecanej, ile ja, gdyś powiedział, że sprowadzasz się tu, aby ze mną mieszkać. Lecz już dobę jesteśmy razem, a jeszcze nie widziałam twego uśmiechu. Nawet nie mówisz do mnie, ale chodzisz ponury, a w nocy nie pieścisz mnie, tylko wzdychasz. - Mam zmartwienie. - Powiedz mi je. Zgryzota jest jak skarb dany do przechowania. Póki strzeżemy jej sami, nawet sen ucieka od nas i dopiero wtedy robi się lżej, gdy znajdziemy drugiego stróża. Ramzes objął ją i posadził przy sobie na ławce. - Kiedy chłop - rzekł z uśmiechem - nie zdąży przed wylewem zebrać z pola, żona mu pomaga. Ona pomaga mu też doić krowy, nosi mu jadło za dom, myje go, gdy wróci od pracy. Stąd urosła wiara, że kobieta może ulżyć kłopotów mężczyźnie. - Ty w to nie wierzysz, panie?... - Książęcym troskom - odparł Ramzes - nie poradzi kobieta, nawet tak mądra i władna jak moja matka... - Przebóg! jakież one są, powiedz mi? - nalegała Sara tuląc się do ramienia następcy. - Według naszych podań, Adam opuścił raj dla Ewy; a przecie on był chyba największym królem najpiękniejszego królestwa... Książę zamyślił się, po chwili zaczął: - I nasi mędrcy uczą, że niejeden mężczyzna wyrzekł się dostojeństw dla kobiety. Ale nie słychać, ażeby który zyskał co wielkiego przez kobietę; chyba jaki wódz, któremu faraon oddał córkę wraz z dużym posagiem i urzędem. Ale pomóc do wydźwignięcia się czy to na wyższe stanowisko, czy choćby tylko z kłopotów, kobieta nie potrafi. - Bo może nie kocha jak ja ciebie, panie... - szepnęła Sara. - Wiem, że mnie kochasz nad podziw... Nigdy nie żądałaś ode mnie darów ani opiekowałaś się takimi, którzy nie wahają się szukać kariery nawet pod łóżkami kochanek książęcych. Jesteś łagodniejsza od jagnięcia i cicha jak noc nad Nilem; pocałunki twoje są jak wonności z kraju Punt, a uścisk twój słodki jak sen strudzonego. Nie miam miary na twoją piękność ani słów na zalety. Jesteś dziwowiskiem między kobietami, których wargi są pełne niepokoju, a miłość kosztuje drogo. Lecz przy całej doskonałości swojej, w czym ty możesz ulżyć mym troskom? Czy sprawisz, aby jego świątobliwość zrobił wielką wyprawę na Wschód, a mnie mianował wodzem? Czy dasz mi choć aby korpus Menfi, o który prosiłem, albo uczynisz mnie w imieniu faraona rządcą nad Dolnym Egiptem? A czy sprawisz, aby wszyscy poddani jego świątobliwości myśleli i czuli jak ja, jego najwierniejszy?... Sara spuściła ręce na kolana i smutnie szeptała: - To prawda, że nie mogę... Nic nie mogę!... - Owszem, wiele możesz... możesz mnie rozweselić - odparł uśmiechając się Ramzes. - Wiem, że uczyłaś się tańczyć i grać. Zdejm więc te powłóczyste szaty, które przystoją kapłankom pilnującym ognia, i ubierz się w przejrzysty muślin jak... tancerki fenickie... i tak tańcz, i tak mnie pieść jak one... Sara schwyciła go za ręce i z płomieniami w oczach krzyknęła: - Ty wdajesz się z takimi wszetecznicami?... Powiedz... niech się dowiem o mojej nędzy... A potem odeszlij mnie do ojca, w naszą dolinę pustynną, w której obym cię nie była ujrzała!... - No, no... uspokój się - mówił książę bawiąc się jej włosami. - Muszę przecież widywać tancerki, jeżeli nie przy ucztach, to na uroczystościach królewskich albo podczas nabożeństw w świątyni. Ale one wszystkie razem nie obchodzą mnie tyle co ty jedna, wreszcie... któraż z nich mogłaby dorównać tobie? Ty masz ciało jak posąg Izydy rzeźbione z kości słoniowej, a z tamtych każda ma jakąś skazę. Jedne są zbyt tłuste, inne mają chude nogi albo brzydkie ręce, a jeszcze inne noszą przyprawne włosy. Któraż z nich jest jak ty?... Gdybyś była Egipcjanką, wszystkie świątynie ubiegałyby się, aby posiadać cię za przodownicę swych chórów. Co mówię, gdybyś teraz ukazała się w Memfisie w przejrzystej sukni, kapłani pogodziliby się z tobą, byleś chciała przyjmować udział w procesjach. - Nam, córkom Judy, nie wolno nosić nieskromnych sukien... - Ani tańczyć, ani śpiewać?... Po cóżeś się tego uczyła? - Tańczą nasze kobiety i dziewczęta same ze sobą, na chwałę Panu, nie zaś po to, aby w męskich sercach zasiewać ogniste ziarna pożądliwości. A śpiewamy... Zaczekaj, panie mój, ja ci zaśpiewam. Podniosła się z ławki i odeszła w stronę domu. Wkrótce ukazała się z powrotem. Za nią młoda dziewczyna, o wylęknionych czarnych oczach, niosła arfę. - Co to za dziewczyna? - spytał książę. - Czekaj no, ja gdzieś widziałem to spojrzenie?... Aha, kiedym tu był ostatnim razem, ta wystraszona dziewczyna przypatrywała mi się z krzaków... - To moja krewna i służebnica, Ester - odparła Sara. - Mieszka u mnie już miesiąc, ale boi się was, panie, więc zawsze ucieka. Może być, że kiedy przypatrywała się wam spomiędzy krzaków. - Możesz odejść, moje dziecko - rzekł książę do skamieniałej dziewczyny. A gdy skryła się za drzewami, dodał: - Ona także Żydówka?... A tenże stróż twego domu, który również patrzy na mnie jak baran na krokodyla? - To jest Samuel, syn Ezdreasza, także mój krewny. Wzięłam go na miejsce Murzyna, któremuś, panie, dał wolność. Wszak pozwoliłeś mi wybierać sługi?... - Ależ tak. To już chyba i dozorca parobków jest Żydem, bo ma żółtą cerę i również patrzy tak pokornie, jak by żaden Egipcjanin nie potrafił. - Tamten - odpowiedziała Sara - jest Ezechiel, syn Rubena, krewny mego ojca. Czy nie podoba ci się, mój panie?... To są bardzo wierni słudzy twoi. - Czy podoba mi się! - rzekł markotny książę bębniąc palcami w ławkę. - On nie po to tu jest, ażeby mi się podobał, lecz aby pilnował twego dobra... Nic mnie zresztą nie obchodzą ci ludzie... Śpiewaj, Saro. Sara klękła na murawie u stóp księcia i wziąwszy na arfie parę akordów zaczęła: - Gdzież jest ten, który by nie miał troski? Gdzie ten który zabierając się do snu miałby prawo rzec: oto dzień, który spędziłem bez smutku? Gdzie człowiek, który by kładąc się do grobu powiedział: życie moje upłynęło bez boleści i trwogi jak pogodny wieczór nad Jordanem. Lecz jakże wielu takich, którzy co dzień chleb swój oblewają łzami, a ich dom pełen westchnień. Płacz jest pierwszym głosem człowieka na tej ziemi, a jęk ostatnim pożegnaniem. Pełen strapienia wchodzi w życie, pełen żalu zstępuje na miejsce odpoczynku, a nikt go nie pyta, gdzie by chciał zostać? Gdzież jest ten, który nie zaznał goryczy bytu? Azali jest nim dziecię, którego matkę śmierć porywa, albo niemowlę, któremu przynależną pierś głód wyssał pierwej, nim zdążyło przyłożyć usta swoje? Gdzie jest człowiek pewny losu, który niezmrużonym okiem wyglądałby swego jutra? Czy ten, co pracując na roli, wie, że nie w jego mocy jest deszcz i nie on wskazuje drogę szarańczy? Czy kupiec, który bogactwo swe oddaje wiatrom, nie wiadomo skąd przychodzącym, a życie powierza fali nad głębią, która wszystko pochłania i nic nie zwraca? Gdzie jest człowiek bez niepokoju w duszy? Jestli nim myśliwiec, który goni prędką sarnę, a spotyka na swej drodze lwa śmiejącego się ze strzały? Jestli nim żołnierz, który w utrudzeniu idzie do sławy, a znajduje las ostrych włóczni, i miecze ze śpiżu, krwi łaknące? Jestli nim wielki król, który pod purpurą nosi ciężką zbroję, bezsennym okiem śledzi zastępy przemożnych sąsiadów, a uchem chwyta szmer kotary, aby we własnym namiocie nie powaliła go zdrada? Przetoż serce ludzkie na każdym miejscu i o każdej porze jest przepełnione tęsknością. W pustyni grozi mu lew i skorpion, w jaskiniach smok, między kwiatami żmija jadowita. Przy słońcu chciwy sąsiad rozmyśla, jak by umniejszyć mu ziemi, w nocy przebiegły złodziej maca drzwi do jego komory. W dzieciństwie jest niedołężny, w starości pozbawiony mocy, w pełni sił okrążony niebezpieczeństwem jak wieloryb przepaścią wodną. Przetoż, o Panie, Stworzycielu mój, ku Tobie zwraca się umęczona dusza ludzka. Tyś ją wywiódł na ten świat pełen zasadzek. Tyś w niej zaszczepił trwogę śmierci, Tyś zamknął wszelkie drogi spokoju, wyjąwszy tej, która do Ciebie prowadzi. A jak dziecię stąpać nie umiejące chwyta się szat matki, aby nie upaść, tak mizerny człowiek wyciąga ręce do Twego miłosierdzia i wydobywa się z niepewności. Sara umilkła, książę zamyślił się i rzekł po chwili: - Wy, Żydzi, jesteście naród posępny. Gdyby w Egipcie tak wierzono jak uczy wasza pieśń, nikt nie śmiałby się nad brzegami Nilu. Możni ukryliby się ze strachu w podziemiach świątyń, a lud, zamiast pracować, uciekłby do jaskiń i stamtąd wyglądał zmiłowania, które by zresztą nie nadeszło. Nasz świat jest inny: wszystko w nim można mieć, ale wszystko trzeba zrobić samemu. I nasi bogowie nie pomagają mazgajom. Schodzą na ziemię dopiero wówczas, gdy bohater, który odważył się na czyn nadludzki, wyczerpie wszystkie siły. Tak było z Ramzesem Wielkim, gdy rzucił się między dwa tysiące pięćset nieprzyjacielskich wozów, z których każdy dźwigał trzech wojowników. Dopiero wtedy nieśmiertelny ojciec Amon podał mu rękę i dokończył pogromu. Lecz gdyby, zamiast walczyć, zaczął czekać na opiekę waszego boga, już dawno nad brzegami Nilu Egipcjanin chodziłby tylko z kubłem i cegłą, a nędzni Chetowie z papirusami i kijmi! Dlatego, Saro, prędzej twoje wdzięki aniżeli twoja pieśń rozproszy moją troskę. Gdybym tak poczynał sobie, jak uczą żydowscy mędrcy, i czekał na pomoc z nieba, wino uciekałoby od moich ust, a kobiety od moich domów. Nade wszystko zaś nie mógłbym być następcą faraona jak moi przyrodni bracia, z których jeden nie przejdzie pokoju bez oparcia się na dwu niewolnikach, a drugi skacze po drzewach. Faraon I/14